The Batter (Canon)/StarMario89
The Batter= |-|Bad Batter= |-|1= |-|2= Summary The Batter is a purificatory entity from "OFF." As a purificator, he has a holy quest to purify the zones. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C | At least 4-B, likely far higher Name: The Batter Gender: Male Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing, Resurrection, 4th Wall Awareness and Speed Augmentation. Existence Erasure via Purification, Multi-Status Infliction, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, can interact with souls and intagible beings, Status Effect Inducement, Can amplify his stats and decrease his enemies' stats, can Negate Durabilty with Existance Erasure and a few Competences, Emotional Manipulation, limited Information Manipulation | All abilites to a much greater extent plus Resistance to Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation and Time Manipulation and Flight Attack Potency: Star Level+ (Scaling off of his durability) | At least Solar System level, likely far higher (Defeated The Queen and likely ragdolled her around, the latter created The Room, which contains a Sun, turned The Judge into paste,) Speed: Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ movement speed with Speed of Light Combat speed and Reactions (Can move and navigate through the Nothingness, where everything moves at the speed of light) | Massively FTL (Flew to the Sun in seconds), higher via Ashley Bat/Speed Augmentation Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 100+, possibly Class K (Comparable to Enoch) Striking Strength: Star Class+ | At least Solar System Class Durability: Star Level+ (Can tank hits from the Zone Guardians, whom created their zones) | At least Solar System level, likely far higher (Can tank attacks from the Judge and The Queen; and was unfazed afterwards) Stamina: Unknown (Seems to not get tired) Range: Melee, Several meters with Competences, Multi-Continental with Purification Standard Equipment: Baseball Bat Intelligence: Very high (Although it is arguable of whether or not he solves the puzzles by himself), possibly Genius (Understood concepts such as the Player) Weaknesses: Depends on the player, isn't a great strategist Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wide Angle:' Analyzes an enemy's characteristics. *'Save Base:' Techniques used to restore HP or resurrect allies. **'Save First Base:' Restores a little amount of HP. **'Save Second Base:' Restores more HP than Save First Base. **'Save Third Base:' Restores all HP. **'Save Fourth Base:' Reanimates an ally. **'Save Secret Base:' Restores a great amount of HP to the whole party. *'Magic/Special/Furious/Ultimate Homerun:' Homerun attacks of different magnitude. *'Run with Courage/Grace/Demetia/Belief:' Attacks utilizing the elements: metal, plastic, smoke and meat. *'Add-Ons:' The Batter has several additional add-ons he can use in combat. **'Alpha:' Add-On that inflicts negative effects. ***'Saturated/Converted/Long/Entire Chain:' Chain attacks of different magnitudes. ***'Awaited Embrance:' Competence that inflicts Poison, slowly damaging the enemy. ***'Requisite Embrance:' Competence that inflicts Blindness, lowering the enemy's accuracy. ***'Open Embrance:' Competence that inflicts Muteness, making the enemy unable to use competences. ***'Impossible Embrance:' Competence that inflicts Palsy, making the enemy unable to move for a limited time. **'Omega:' Add-On that heals status effects. ***'Inverse perspective:' Cures Blindness and Muteness. ***'Optimised Blur:' An attack that inflicts randomized damage. ***'Overdone Perspective:' Cures Poison and Sleep. ***'Photografic Blur:' An attack that pierces through defense. ***'Frontal Perspective:' Cures Blindness, Fury and Palsy. ***'Gaussian Blur:' An attack that takes away a chunk of the enemy's CP. ***'Overdone Perspective:' Reanimates an ally. ***'Radial Blur:' An attack that lowers the enemy's defense. **'Epsilon:' Add-On that buffs stats and uses area attacks. ***'Surrealistic/Abstract/Cubista/Fauvestic Tragedy:' Tragedy Competences that inflict a low, mediocre, important or incredible amount of damage. ***'Classic Drama:' Competence that increases Attack. ***'Baroque Drama:' Competence that increases Defense. ***'Experienced Drama:' Competence that increases Intelligence. ***'Unrevokable Drama:' Competence that increases Speed. Key: Early Game | End Game Category:Tier 4 Category:Sebastian Pereira90